fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Frozax
Frozax (The United Federation of Frozax) is a pair of Northern-Hemisphere Countries that are inhabited by two off-shoots of an old Ocean-Dwelling Nation. It borders Mikayysia , Lumoshiland , Dongolia & The People's Republic of Clausania . It is also close to Valoria an Ocean Locked Country. Frozax's two Countries are officially known as Frozax Prime and Frozax Aurora. Frozax has a huge population of around 840 million people across both Countries. Geography The Geography of Frozax is relatively consistent all around on both locations. Much of the terrain in both areas is mountainous and cold which is a bit of a common association with the country. Frozax is believed to have huge depsoits of minerals beneath its mountains although it has mostly gone untapped as the country has found success in other fields. The soil unfortunately suffers from the cold as only hardy plants are able to survive in the areas, this has lead to the selective diet of the native people of Frozax although since their modernization they have been able to expand their population greatly through exports and imports. Frozax Prime is considerably more Mountainous than Frozax Aurora although the latter contains both more beaches and more forests overall. Climate The Climate changes drastically in both Frozax Prime and Frozax Aurora. They follow the standard 4 Seasonal System although have their National Seasonal System which is comprised of 12 Seasons, one for each month. These Seasons are notable for their levels of rain, snow, types of trees that grow as well as other factors. *January - Blackbite - Named this due to a bizarre black snow that falls upon Frozax Prime during this month *February - Sunsummoner - Named as natives used to believe this month summoned the sun from a slumber *March - Golden Mountains - Named after the Golden Flowers that bloom in this time of year *April - Shifter - Named due to the numerous species of animals that become very active in this month *May - Pestle - The name of a plant that spreads rapidly in this month and later receeds in November *June - Eon - Named as it was the month believed by most to be when Frozax was first colonized by its people *July - Verdant - Named this as it is the only month in the year that has no snow in all Frozax *August - First Fall - Named this despite being in Summer due to Snow usually falling on the First Day *September - Razor - An odd event occurs on Frozax Prime during this month where snow forms claw shapes *October - White Leaf - A tree said to have provided food for the first inhabitants loses its leaves in this month *November - Puf - Named due to a frog that released psycho drugs in its sweat that becomes active in this month *December - Ravager - This month received its name from a sea monster that attacked the first Frozax settlers Both Frozax Prime and Frozax Aurora have low humidity and temperature throughout the year and while Frozax Prime on average gets colder, Frozax Aurora has had the coldest recoreded day at -105 Celsius. Culture Culture in Frozax is heavily influenced by the original settlers of Frozax, most traditions have since been removed as they are considered barbaric or racist such as the Day of Ox in which an estimated 100 Ox were killed in revenge for a stampede on the original settlers. Only 3 major holidays still exist in Frozax outside of standard Holidays such as New Years and Christmas, all three of these holidays are together known as The Days of C. Festivals and Holidays Day of Coming Said to be the first day that settlers arrived on Frozax Prime it is celebrated on June 3rd, Frozax Aurora also celebrates this holiday although on June 20th as that is the estimated date that the original settlers arrived in Frozax Aurora. The day is celebrated with heavy drinking in special buildings known as Ice Halls which are deliberately designed to keep people safe in their drunken state. It is also the day that Males of 23 years are considered men, there are many events that happen during the day usually including Parades through major cities, feasts and carnivals. During the night, however there is a combination of heavy Drinking, Singing and the infamous Electric Eel wrestling. No one knows why they still celebrate the Electric Eel Wrestling although Electric Eels off Frozax Prime's and Frozax Aurora's coast are caught and due to the low amount of electricity they generate can be fought by people. the main aim is to shove your arm down one of the eels body usually killing it in the process and although this has been considered barbaric by some, recent advancements have bred Electric Eels specifically for the occasion thus leaving the native population in tact, people are still pissed about the matter though. Day of Connecting Day of connecting is a somber celebration and is generally done so in silence and solitude. On this day, November 14th, Frozax Prime made contact with Frozax Aurora and news came to both countries that they originated from the same Ocean-Dwelling Nation. On this day some people go to Frozax Prime's and Frozax Aurora's Coast and send messages in bottles into the ocean that usually contain kind messages within thanking whoever receives the bottle. This has worked due to a circular flow of water between the two countries, periodically however bottles land on the coasts of Valoria although aside from some residents of Frozax living in Valoria to receive these messages they are usually put back into the ocean to continue their path. Day of Celebration The last of the 3 Holidays, albeit the first one in the calender year, the Day of Celebrating takes place on March 29th and celebrates the discovery of the lost city of Frozax, an underwater City in the channel between Frozax Prime and Frozax Aurora. Due to co-operation between the two countries with some financial aid from Valoria, the countries unearthed ruins and artifacts on the ocean floor that showed evidence of an ancient civilization, it is unknown how they survived in the ocean although many believe they did so by having the city stand on huge pillars. Geography Frozax has officially got 19 Territories within its two countries; 16 in Frozax Prime and 3 in Frozax Aurora. These Territories developed relatively similar to each other and aside from some minor cultural differences between Frozax Prime's and Frozax Aurora's natives all 19 Territories have virtually identical industries. Frozax Prime Territories Frozax Prime is comprised of 16 territories. Pinnacle The Capital Territory, Pinnacle has the highest population of all Territories in Frozax and is the location of Frozax Prime's Capital, Crysallix. Pinnacle is also the Territory with the most amount of major cities with 19 in total. Pinnacle was considered the first landing place for the Original Settlers and evidence has risen in the past to justify this including one of the original settler ships. Pinnacle's territory is comprised of numerous small islands that make it have one of the most successful Fishing industries of all Territories. *Crysallix *Mondaro *Elpall *Nix *Arfora *Peldondare *Wingstone *Portane *Belobale *Walaboa *Ermatch *Vic *Poliniti *Hertavus *Lampoon *Hern *Trook *Levius *Coranar Delubia Delubia is the most prosperous Territory for Agriculture as its ancient soil has been sustained and not heavily impacted by Climate Change and Salt Levels. Delubia has a total of 10 Major Cities. Delubia's Capital, Juxer is situated in the North-East of the Territory and has garnered the nickname, City of Flowers as during Spring the City's numerous trees and vines that grow around the city and from the numerous skyscrapers go into a dazzling bloom. *Juxer *Hendalee *Prussix *Embano *Qua *Teerill *Ion *Xenal *Apinno *Velvan Pokotopo Pokotopo, is one of the territories that neighbours the country, Clausania, as such Poktopo thrives on being a trade hub for Clausania and the rest of Frozax, in addition Pokotopo is suspected of being the crash site for an asteroid as the large mountain range surrounding most of Pokotopo seems unnatural in comparison to the rest of the Frozax Prime's terrain. Pokotopo has 6 Major Cities and its capital is Vilavenn. *Vilavenn *Entor *Hembra *Pabbel *Drayno *Klapmox Erx Sometimes confused with its sister Territory Venian, Erx's Capital City, Halvacar was one of the first true settlements outside for the Pinnacle Territory as such Erx has developed what is commonly known as the Western Frozax Lifestyle which is common among the five Westernmost Countries on Frozax Prime. This is due to Erx and the other 4 having warmer days on average than the rest of Frozax Prime. Erx has 8 Major Cities in its territory although only one of them requires crossing a body of water. *Halvacar *Yeltavare *Perta *Revmar *Kimdo *Sepem *Helter *Tivil Venian Veninan is one of the Western Territories in Frozax Prime, it is known for being home to the longest river in the country, the Kelvius River. Venian has numerous islands making up this territory each with multiple bridges connecting them to the mainland, the sole exception however is Hartawk Island which is one of the only Volcanic locations in the country. The territory has 14 Major Cities with its capital being Cassonax. *Cassonax *Waterton *Yol *Perccinox *Falank *Kironious *Cassa Juna *Merwere *Rionin *Ispontite *Serhawman *Helkic *Zambedier *Borasas Sawall Sawall is the largest of the Eastern Territories in Frozax prime, considered by most to be the second capital Territory due to its higher than average population and advanced infrastructure. Sawall's one connection to the ocean acts as a bay attracting many marine animals which have boosted the territory's economy through exports. In addition Sawall has the most stable ground overall out of all territories in Frozax, this is due to it being one of the oldest sections of land in the world, as discovered through geological timelines. Sawall's capital, Mirinox is located on its western border near it's neighbouring territory, Alvat. Sawall has a total of 10 Major Cities located in its territory. *Mirinox *Alhund *Heranon *Xermosis *Milamot *Tirreger *Pospo *Gervanus *Zambula *Nolanote Ulambra Located on the most mountainous section of Frozax Prime, Ulambra's major cities, of which there are 11, are the most disconnected of any Territory in the country. This is due in part to the complex and twisting network of paths and roads that connect the cities to each other. Ulambra does however benefit from its mountainous terrain as it provides a dynamic climate allowing the country to produce numerous types of produce where other territories can only produce a select few. In addition Ulambra is able to sell off its dirt to its neighbouring territory, Runae to increase that territory's land. Ulambra's capital, located in the South-West of the territory is called Ifis. *Ifis *Feron *Zycoli *Mandra *Yimin *Seveskatin *Kimbri *Breezelfall *Rupanore *Pockilly *Haffner Quollo The Eastern-most territory in Frozax Prime, Quollo is home to a number of species not commonly found anywhere else in the world, because of this and its relatively flat land the territory thrives on Tourism, in addition Quollo is commonly a cultural hub for the celebrations throughout the year with many flocking to its capital, Ralaf. Quollo has eight major cities in its territory and its capital is located in the North. *Ralaf *Armen *Kimpledon *Narossiss *Yi *Delfaroff *Zambodi *Quinipec Mar Also known as the Bridge of Frozen Gold, Mar primarily is a trading hub for the rest of Frozax Prime, due to it being the direct connection between the West Territories and the East Territories. Mar also finds itself with surprisingly dry land for one of the most narrow territories, as such Mar benefits from using its trade as a source of food and supplies other territories with energy at a cost. Mar has seven major cities with its capital being the city, Garanot. *Garanot *Veranni *Tiffone *Derolt *Xambridi *Elsapar *Ambaro Thessix One of Pinnacle's neighbouring Territories, Thessix is known for its odd mangroves which sustain themselves through the harsh winters of Frozax Prime. Thessix mainly uses its position to provide food to other territories due to its soil and thanks to its dense forests is hard to navigate through without passing one of the Territory's ten major cities, especially its capital, Woolamoo. Thessix also provides a cultural hub as it has evolved culture from both the Western Territories and the Eastern Territories. *Woolamoo *Parnoguay *Kalissi *Mekrops *Ifiniit *Hardober *Belanius *Yiminol *Ferviance *Cawtilz Lociden Lociden is one of the Eastern Territories of Frozax Prime and the closest to the center of Frozax Prime. Lociden is partly on the mainland although has an archipelago hooking around its North-West coast and a pair of islands on its Central-West coast. Lociden supplies most of the country with its oceanic catches which are easier for this territory due to its location. Lociden has its Capital City, Haldaer located near the North-West Coast and has 13 major cities across its territory. Lociden also has control over the Eastern Bend, a Lake that provides large supply of fresh water to Lociden, Alvat & Sawall. *Haldaer *Naradi *Ilimpa *Jerafoos *Monto *Orella *Kimnisis *Quazi *Port'eloon *Levi Dep *Wemben *Arbote *Zambiri Lew Surrounded on three sides by its neighbouring territories and facing the Ocean to the North, Lew is a high altitude and cool climate territory, despite not being mountainous Lew has the highest average altitude of all territories in Frozax Prime, this high altitude has allowed for certain species to thrive allowing Lew to provide niche products for the other territories. Lew also has a high tourism rate as its 10 major cities, in particular its capital, Erlam are very culturally driven and its landscape provides views of vast plains and snow. *Erlam *Dorma *Bendili *Iriium *Kulotopos *Wanawee *Syicion *Cromalia *Yenfer *Herlen Icocix The southernmost of the Eastern Territories, Icocix is known as the graveyard Territory, as due to past disputes beween Frozax and its neighbouring countries it has left Icocix as a frontline territory for battle, Icocix has a large military in comparison to other territories as a result of this and is considered to be the most conservative territory of them all. Icocix has 11 major cities, the capital, Yilby is located in the South. Icocix is the current location for Frozax's military headquarters a huge bunker located somewhere in its wasteland-ish landscape known as the Valhaven. *Yilby *Halamba *Mironai *Pelatops *Zamidi *Rhyos *Fertinagium *Bricalowe *Imbondon *Kitchiwit *Wallgate Alvat Located in the East of Frozax Prime, Alvat is one of the smallest territories in the country, it's rugged terrain has resulted in its population focusing much more heavily around its 7 major cities which have the highest population density in the country, especially its capital Lamonga. Alvat has a surprisingly high surplus of Mineral deposits allowing it to have some of the most structurally supported buildings in the world. *Lamonga *Eemall *Daradara *Vilter *Ularonda *Jondaloo *Quinzie Runae The Western-most Territory in Frozax Prime, Runae is unique in being the only Mild climate territory in the country as it usually has the snow in its territory melt for more than just a single month. Runae maximises on this by not only growing crops unavailable in other territories but also producing one of the largest wood proudctions in the country as it has an abundance of pines. Runae has 10 major cities, its capital city is Tindo which is located on the Western half of the territory known as the Green Coast. *Tindo *Honacho *Quilimiti *Samporr *Vilii *Irest *Lowania *Roniona *Gambrodanto *Malacassus Bertix Due to its location of territory in Frozax Prime's snaking landscape, Bertix suffers from being isolated from a lot of the country, having to import things either through Lew or via air travel. In contrast however, Bertix has a major connection to Lumoshiland and Mikayysia allowing it to trade frequently. Bertix has seven major cities with its capital being, Kifilite a City located near the border Frozax Prime has with Lumoshiland. Bertix is also a common tourist spot as it has a very high tourism rate from the neighbouring countries. *Kifilite *Romposdos *Helbaradon *Wonia *Felterfall *Mapilini *Sendevor Frozax Aurora Territories Selvitar The largest of the three islands that make up Frozax Aurora, Selvitar is a major hub for imports and exports, as it has a large fishing and logging industry thanks to the environment it is comprised of. Selvitar has three major cities, its capital Gemali is located across the center of the island due to the thin island's shape. Selvitar is known for often in Satellite Photographs being surrounded by the giant nets of its fisheries. *Gemali *Kelala *Xymbiso Wissap The smallest of the three islands, Wissap is only comprised of 1 major city, also called Wissap. Wissap has many mythicological legends surrounding it primarily due to its bizarre and somewhat alien landscape. The island has many Blue Light Fireflies which create an ominous although mystical glow in the forested areas of the island which has lead to some of the superstition surrounding the Island. *Wissap Javel The most isolated territory in all of Frozax, Javel is the most distant territory from any other territory in the country. Javel is known for producing some of Frozax's most elite athletes and is home to many specialists in Snow-based Sports. Javel has an irregularly high number of Hockey Teams that it submits into the UHAC each year, despite it only having two major cities. Javel's capital city is the larger of these two cities, Senderfair which became the capital after a massive fire burnt down the previous Capital City, Walilia. *Senderfair *Walilia Frozax Prime Political Map.png|Frozax Prime's Territories Frozax Aurora Political Map.png|Frozax Aurora's Territories Government TBA Category:Countries Category:Osiris